


Incoherent scattering

by pirotess



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fibre Optic Sex, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: "Can you feel what I'm feeling, 9S?"





	Incoherent scattering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneEntireBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/gifts).




End file.
